Pocky Game
by Leila Zen
Summary: Ventus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu kalah saat bermain game. Sampai muncullah istilah 'Pocky Game' yang membuat dirinya penasaran. /"Pocky Game itu apa?"/. Tanya ke Vanitas saja ah. One-Shoot fic. SHOUNEN-AI/BL! INCEST! VanVen! GAJE AND TYPO EVERYWHERE! DLDR! Mind to RnR? :3


**Pocky Game**

 **Kingdom Hearts © SQUARE ENIX & Disney **

Cerita punya Author, dan kalian semua (terutama yang ga suka homo) harus mau menanggung resiko setelah membaca fic Homo ini.

 **SHOUNEN-AI/BL! INCEST!VanitasxVentus! GAJE AND TYPO EVERYWHERE! DLDR!**

 **-I've Warn You, Enjoy!-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Ventus dan Vanitas sedang berada di kamar tidur mereka. Kedua kakak beradik kembar itu sedang terbaring santai di kamar tidurnya masing-masing. Ventus sedang asyik bermain game di ponsel layar sentuhnya. Headphone menutupi kedua telinganya supaya suara dari permainannya tidak mengganggu Vanitas yang sedang membaca komik ditemani secangkir teh.

Suasana begitu hening dikamar mereka. Kadang diselingi teriakan geram Ventus jika pemuda pirang itu hampir atau bahkan kalah dalam permainannya. Vanitas tidak menghiraukannya, masih serius dengan komik yang dibacanya.

"Argh! Siaal! Lagi-lagi kalah!"

Bosan dan geram membaca tulisan 'Game Over' di permainannya, akhirnya Ven melepas headphone-nya. Ia hanya membaringkan diri di kasur sambil merutuki sulitnya game miliknya itu.

Lama-kelamaan, Ia bosan dengan keheningan yang ada. Lalu Ia bingung sendiri bagaimana cara memecah keheningan disini. Mengajak Vanitas untuk mengobrol? Tapi, mau ngobrolin apa? Vanitas tidak akan bicara kalau tidak ada yang mengajak bicara.

Atau kembali saja main game?

Dirinya kan sudah bosan kalah terus, permainan itu terlalu sulit! Seandainya ada permainan yang mudah dimainkan. Tapi permainan apa ya?

Hmm..

Mungkin Vanitas tau?

"Hei, Vanitas.."

"Hm?"

"Kemarin teman-temanku heboh selalu membicarakan Pocky Game."

"Hm." Vanitas menyeruput teh yang ada di cangkirnya.

"Umm.. Pocky game itu apa?.."

Pemuda bersurai hitam raven itu hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan adik kembarnya itu. Pasalnya wajah Ventus begitu polos menanyakan hal itu pada Vanitas. Ia hanya kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Kamu tidak usah tau tentang itu." ujar Vanitas tenang, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tapi aku penasaran.. Sora dan Roxas menertawaiku karena aku tidak tau apa artinya Pocky Game itu. Aku tidak terima! Makanya aku bertanya!"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada orang lain saja? Yang pernah main itu misalnya."

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Aqua. Katanya dia pernah bermain Pocky Game dengan Terra. Tapi waktu aku bertanya padanya, dia juga malah tertawa, dan katanya aku masih terlalu muda untuk tau arti permainan itu."

Vanitas terdiam. Dirinya benar-benar tidak berani untuk menodai pikiran Ventus yang masih polos ini. Tapi disisi lain, Ia juga ingin memberitahu Ventus supaya dirinya dapat merenggut ciuman pertama milik adiknya yang sangat Cute ini.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tau permainan apa itu karena aku selalu kalah dalam main Game! Siapa tau permainan ini mudah! Aku ingin mencobanya! Kumohon beritahu aku!"

"Kalau begitu cari Game yang lain saja."

"Ayolah Vanitaas! Kapan kau akan bersikap baik padaku?!"

"Tidak akan pernah dan jangan harap."

"Vanitaas!"

"Aku tidak dengar."

Ventus menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Akhirnya, Ia menyerah menanyakan hal ini pada Vanitas. Pemuda pirang itu pun pergi keluar kamarnya setelah membanting pintu sekeras mungkin.

Vanitas menghela. Ia tau setelah ini Ventus akan mogok makan, terus mengunci diri di kamar mandi, dan tidak akan bicara dengan Vanitas selama seminggu. Anak itu memang sedikit merepotkan kalau sudah marah atau keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Kekanak-kanakan memang. Tapi ini memang selalu terjadi. Pada akhirnya, Vanitas akan bersimpuh (?) dikakinya, meminta maaf, dan segera memenuhi keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Ven. Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Jadi, jangan menyesal!" Vanitas melipat tangannya di dada, terduduk di sofa berhadap-hadapan dengan Ventus.

"Ya.. ya..! Terserah. Ayo cepat beritahu aku!"

"Kau lihat ini?" Vanitas menggenggam sekotak Pocky yang kebetulan Ia beli kemarin.

"Uh-huh. Lalu?"

"Yang namanya Pocky Game, sudah jelas artinya kita melakukan permainan dengan Pocky." Vanitas mengambil sebatang kue berlapis krim coklat itu.

"Uh-huh. Lalu cara mainnya?"

"Cara bermainnya adalah: Pertama, permainan ini dilakukan oleh dua orang. Kau dan salah satu temanmu. Mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan pun tidak masalah."

"Uh-huh. Lalu?"

"Kedua, masing-masing pemain harus menggigit pocky-nya."

"Umm.. Seperti ini?" kata Ventus sambil menggigit satu pocky di mulutnya.

"Bukan." lalu Vanitas mendekatinya, dan menggigit ujung pocky yang satunya, yang sedang digigit Ventus tentunya. "Seperti ini baru benar."

"Ooh. Lalu?"

"Kedua pemain harus memakannya secara bersamaan sampai habis. Jika saat memakan Pocky-nya patah, maka pemain yang mematahkan Pocky itu kalah, dan GAME OVER!"

"Oh, kalau begitu, ayo kita coba!"

Ventus mulai mengunyah pocky di mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Seringaian di bibir Vanitas kian melebar seiring mendekatnya jarak diantara mereka.

Satu gigitan, wajah mereka kian mendekat.

Dua gigitan, Vanitas tidak sabar akan akhir dari permainan ini nanti.

Tiga gigitan, Ventus masih tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus mengunyah pocky di mulutnya.

Empat gigitan, Mereka berdua mulai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

Lima gigitan...

TRAK

...

Pocky-nya patah. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Uhh.. Apa.. ini artinya aku kalah?"

"Yup. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

"Ayo kita coba lagi!" Ventus kembali menggigit sebatang Pocky, dan permainan pun dimulai lagi.

Satu gigitan, wajah mereka kian mendekat.

Dua gigitan, Vanitas tidak sabar akan akhir dari permainan ini nanti.

Tiga gigitan, Ventus masih tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus mengunyah pocky di mulutnya.

Empat gigitan, Mereka berdua mulai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing.

Lima gigitan...

TRAK

...

Pocky-nya patah. Lagi. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Aku kalah lagi. Ayo kita coba lagi!"

"..."

Satu gigitan, wajah mereka kian mendekat.

Dua gigitan, Vanitas semakin tidak sabar akan akhir dari permainan ini nanti.

Tiga gigitan, polosnya Ventus masih saja tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus mengunyah pocky di mulutnya.

Empat gigitan, Vanitas mulai cemas Pocky-nya akan patah lagi..

Lima gigitan...

TRAK

...

Lagi-lagi Pocky-nya patah.

"Aww! Ayolah! Kenapa setiap aku sedang memainkan sebuah permainan aku selalu kalaah?! Vanitas! Ayo kita main lagi! Sampai aku menang!"

Vanitas kembali melipat tangan di dadanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aww! Ayolaah! Sekali lagii saja!"

Vanitas mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Vanitaas! Ayoo!.. Eh?"

Tiba-tiba Vanitas mengambil Pocky dari mulut Ventus, dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Ventus. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Ventus, memeluk erat dan membunuh jarak antara mereka.

Mata Ventus yang tadinya terbelalak langsung tertutup rapat saat menyadari Vanitas tengah mencium dirinya. Seketika Ventus merasa wajahnya sangat panas sekarang. Anak itu berusaha memberontak, namun tenaganya lenyap saat Vanitas mulai melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Yang Ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengerang pasrah, hingga Vanitas melepaskan ciumannya.

"V-Va.. ni..tas..?"

Iris keemasan Vanitas bertemu dengan iris biru laut Ventus. Tatapan dingin itu seolah berusaha menghipnotisnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar, dan rona merah diwajahnya mewarnai sampai ke telinganya.

"Dari tadi kalah terus. Makanya aku beritahu yang terjadi jika kau menang. Aku berusaha memberitahumu. Sekarang kau paham permainan apa itu kan?" Vanitas mencubit pipi Ven.

Wajah Ventus masih merah padam karena malu. Mata birunya tak berani melirik kearah Vanitas yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Enak ya?"

Ventus masih melirik kearah samping, tak berani menatap Vanitas. Melihat reaksi adik kembarnya, Vanitas terkekeh.

"Hei, Ven."

Tiba-tiba Vanitas menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ventus. Otomatis pandangan Ven kembali terarah pada pandangan Vanitas.

"Kau mau main lagi? Atau langsung ke intinya saja?"

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaah!

Ini Leila! 8D

Author Gaje yang songong membuat fic BL Gaje sebagai fic pertama KH. XD /dibuang

Fic ini dibuat untuk melampiaskan rasa kangen Leila buat main KHBBS. Berhubung ini fic pertama, harap dimaklumi jika masih banyak OOC dan Typo dimana-mana. Silahkan kirimkan kritik, saran, flame kalian di review.

Tidak menerima Review dari yang ga suka homo!

Dah itu aja deh. /dilempar

Dadaaaaah! :D

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
